


After-After-Show Party

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: We Keep Celebrating [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Drinking, M/M, Male Slash, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken smut...</p>
            </blockquote>





	After-After-Show Party

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while back.

A loud snore caused the four boys to stop laughing and turn their head to see from where it was coming. Winning a Brit was something they were all hoping for but they really were not expecting to win one, at least not before a few years. At that moment, they were all gathered in Louis and Harry’s living room, a few bottles of alcohol rested on the coffee table, some of them empty while others only half-full. Eleanor and Danielle who had also joined them had left an hour ago, leaving the boys to celebrate among themselves.

The loud snore in question came from Niall; Niall who was sprawled on the couch, had fallen asleep with his mouth half-opened and the bag of crisps that he had been munching on was lying on his lap, forgotten. From the looks of it, Niall was sleeping on the couch that night.

With a last look at the clock that showed 01:22am, Harry downed the rest of his drink and got to his feet. “We should head to bed as well. We’ve got to go to work in the morning. Good night.”

Liam nodded and stood up, blinking a few times as he felt the room spinning around him. He brought a hand to his head as he walked off to the guest room, not caring to say anything to his other two bandmates who were busy laughing at something drunken Louis had said.

“A last toast,” Louis said as he filled both Zayn’s and his glasses. “To us,” he shouted, not bothered about waking Niall up.

“Shhh... keep it down, Niall’s asleep,” Zayn warned as he glanced in the direction of the Irish boy who did not even stir. “To us,” Zayn clinked his glass of Jack Daniel against Louis’ but set it on the table instead of drinking its content. 

Seeing that Zayn was already standing, Louis got to his feet as well, instantly losing his balance, considering the amount of alcohol he had consumed that night. Luckily, Zayn who was less drunk caught him in time and steadied him with an arm wrapped around his shoulder, while the older boy kept laughing uncontrollably.

“So, Adele huh?” Louis asked as he wrapped an arm around Zayn’s shoulder as well.

“Adele?” Zayn raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Yeah, the one you’d snog.”

“Adele’s hot and she’s great.”

“Aww... I'm hurt, really hurt,” Louis pouted. “And here I thought you loved me; you’ve broken my heart, Zayn.”

“Of course I love you, Lou,” Zayn laughed, playing along with his friend. “You’re my one and only.”

Louis leaned forward and pressed his lips to Zayn’s, immediately subsiding his laughter. Zayn instantly pulled away, turning his eyes to the floor. Even though the kiss, if it can even be called that, lasted only for a coupled seconds, Zayn could not help but feel embarrass. If he had been drunker, he would have laughed it off but the truth was he was not drunk to the point of doing stupid things. Unlike Louis who had already been drunk by the time they came home from the Brit After-Show Party, Zayn was only slightly tipsy, having had only a few drinks.

“Let’s get you to sleep,” Zayn said as he guided Louis to his room; the sooner he left Louis in his room, the sooner he would be able to get some sleep as well.

Louis let himself fall onto the bed but since he was still holding onto Zayn, the Bradford boy fell on top of him. Zayn soon found his lips being attacked by Louis again but instead of pulling away again, he kissed back. The two vodkas he had were clouding his mind and alcohol always had the tendency to make him horny. Less than two minutes into the kiss and they were already tongue fighting, both of them wanting to dominate the other.

They did not waste much time ripping the shirt off each other’s body when their hands wanted more skin to touch and the need became urgent. The rest of their clothes soon followed the same fate until they were both lying naked on the bed, Zayn on top of Louis. Zayn licked at the roof of Louis’ mouth and the Doncaster boy moaned in delight as he thrust his naked hips against Zayn’s, causing the younger boy to gasp at the contact. Zayn closed his eyes and breathed in the crook of Louis’ neck when the other boy kept rocking his hips. Louis bit down at Zayn’s jaw as his hand moved up and down Zayn’s back; if he had not been drunk, he would have been able to tell that the dark-haired boy was losing it.

Zayn pulled away and roughly flipped Louis over. “Condom?”

Louis motioned to the drawer of his nightstand; Zayn did not wait longer before opening the said drawer and pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube, with a raised eyebrow; he honestly did not want to know why Louis would keep lube in his drawer. Tearing open the golden wrapper, Zayn pulled the condom on and coated himself with the apple scented lube. When he was ready, he positioned himself behind Louis who was on all fours and thrust two lubricated fingers in him, moving them in and out a few times before scissoring them and pulling them out.

Zayn grasped Louis’ hips as he eased himself inside, giving Louis a few seconds to adjust before moving. Louis did not fail to meet up with each of Zayn’s forward thrusts and they both found a rhythm that was pleasurable to them. Zayn swore when he felt himself being engulfed by Louis’ warm and tight hole. Their breathings were ragged as their sweaty bodies moved on the bed. Louis gripped the sheet and let out a curse when Zayn hit a particular spot in him, causing him to shut his eyes tight. Zayn bit his lips as Louis let out a sigh; one of his hands left Louis’ hip and moved up his back to his shoulder. Reaching around Louis, Zayn’s other hand took hold of Louis’s erection and moved his hand up and down Louis’ length, pumping his fist at the same speed as his thrusts.

Louis reached for Zayn’s hand that still rested on his shoulder and brought it to his lips, kissing it. Popping Zayn’s index into his mouth, Louis nibbled on it before sucking on it, rolling his tongue around the digit. That was sexy and Zayn had no idea his friend could be so sexy. Zayn threw his head at the back and grunted; fortunately, his ability of multi-tasking came handy, as he did not fail to keep up with the pace that has been set. If Louis kept doing that with his mouth, Zayn knew it would not be long before he would cum and judging by the sound coming from Louis’ mouth, Zayn could tell he was close too. They kept moving on the bed, both of them chasing after the orgasm that was badly needed.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Harry turned around again on his bed, unable to find a good position as he waited for sleep to wash over him. Squinting at the digital alarm clock that rested on his bedside table, he realised it was 01:52am. He knew he should be sleeping because they had to be at the studio at 09:00am for rehearsal. The combination of alcohol and lack of sleep would definitely be a massive hangover and he could not deal with a hangover because that would mean his whole day would be wasted doing nothing other than sulking in his room and snapping at anyone who made noise. However, the truth was he could not sleep.

Pushing the sheet off his body, Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed, deciding to go chat with Louis if the older boy was awake. _‘Niall has passed out on the couch, Zayn and Liam are probably already sleeping in the guest room. Maybe Louis is awake because he always has trouble sleeping when drunk,’_ with these thoughts in mind, Harry made his way to Louis’ bedroom.

“Lou...” Harry pushed the door open and froze on the spot.

The sight displayed in front of him was something he never thought he would see. There, on the bed, his two best friends, moving like wild animals in heat. He stood there, mouth wide opened in shock and eyes glued to the figures on the bed.

“Fuck...” Harry mumbled.

Both Louis and Zayn stopped moving at the sound of a third person’s voice and turned to look at the intruder. While Louis looked relaxed, Zayn creased his eyebrows, not knowing whether he should move away from Louis or not. Louis bit his lower lip and motioned for Harry to come over with his index. However, when the curly-haired boy did not budge, he pulled away from Zayn and walked to Harry, taking his hand and dragging him to the bed. Pushing Harry into a sitting position, Louis climbed on the younger boy’s lap and pressed their lips together. Unlike Zayn’s initial reaction of embarrassment, Harry did not hesitate to kiss back.

Louis opened his mouth, inviting Harry’s tongue; an invitation that Harry did not refuse as his tongue gently massaged Louis’ tongue. Sucking Harry’s tongue into his mouth, Louis took hold of Zayn’s hand and pulled him closer. Pulling away from Harry’s lips, Louis directed his kisses to Zayn who was quietly watching them. Harry bit down on one of Louis’ nipples before sucking it into his mouth, causing Louis to moan into Zayn’s mouth. Louis pulled away from both boys and got to his feet before pushing Harry completely onto the bed and peeling his boxers off his hips, removing the only piece of clothing that separated them.

Crawling back onto the bed, Louis knelt beside Zayn who was still kneeling and pressed a kiss to his shoulder before directing the Bradford boy’s head to Harry’s, urging them to kiss. Louis sucked in a breath and bit his bottom lip as he watched his two best friends lips move against each other. Louis leaned forward and placed a series of wet kisses to Harry’s stomach before biting and sucking on the soft skin while one of his hands pulled the condom off Zayn and tossed it aside before fisting his erection. Louis trailed his kisses up Harry’s chest and attached his mouth to Harry’s as soon as he broke away from Zayn.

Zayn shifted on the mattress and his hand caressed Louis’ lower back and down his crease until his fingers found his lubricated hole and buried themselves inside. While Harry and Louis were engaged in a battle of tongues, Zayn had two fingers knuckle deep in Louis, moving them around, trying to reach that sweet spot in Louis again. Zayn’s free hand trailed down his chest and wrapped around his erection, stroking it while his eyes never left Harry and Louis who were rocking their naked hips together, occasional moans escaping their lips.

They repositioned themselves again and Louis was behind Harry who was facing Zayn, all of them on their knees. Louis reached for the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount of the cool substance on his shaft, coating it thoroughly. He wasted no time to push his length all the way into Harry who growled from the intrusion and held onto Zayn to maintain his balance. Louis thrust into Harry at a steady pace, his hands wrapped around the younger boy’s waist while he planted kisses on his shoulder blade.

Harry enclosed his fingers around Zayn’s erection as the other boy did the same to him. His hand moved at the same speed as Louis’ thrusts and his free hand found its way behind Zayn’s neck while the Bradford boy sucked on his bottom lip. Zayn twisted his hand around Harry’s length, causing the Cheshire boy to moan into his mouth. Harry felt his heart beating harder and his breathing faster; with all that his two older friends were doing to him, he doubted he would last much longer.

Harry let go of Zayn’s erection, reached behind and buried his fingers into Louis’ hair while his other hand was still wrapped around Zayn’s neck. As Louis sped up his thrusts, Zayn expertly kept up with the speed and Harry felt himself unravelling, shooting his load into Zayn’s hand. Zayn wiped his hand into the sheet and rested his forehead against Harry’s as he caught his breath. Once he was sure Harry did not need him to support himself, Zayn crawled behind Louis and immediately wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist. His free hand again found its way to Louis’ hole and he plunged three fingers into him. He curled his fingers and taking into account the gasp that left Louis’ mouth, Zayn knew he had found that sweet spot he had failed to find earlier and repeated the movement again and again. Louis bit down on Harry’s shoulder to keep from screaming as the tension in his groin kept increasing. With a sharp and powerful thrust, Louis emptied his juice inside Harry. Zayn retrieved his fingers and placed a kiss to the back of Louis’ neck.

Harry and Louis looked at each other and then smirked before turning to Zayn and pushing him backward. Zayn immediately found his personal space crowded as Harry straddled his thighs and Louis crouched on the mattress on his right side. With a pointed look at Zayn, Harry licked the underside of his dick and sucked on the head before taking all of him into his mouth and pulling back. Zayn cursed; he had been deep-throated before but never had he been with someone who did not gag while doing it. Harry’s head kept bobbing up and down in his lap while Louis was busy sucking on one of his nipples. Louis pulled away and smirked as he pinched hard on the other nipple, causing Zayn to let out a cry.

“Come on, Zayn,” Louis urged as he petted the abused nipple.

“I'm close,” Zayn gasped as Harry kept going with his powerful sucks.

Zayn closed his eyes and grunted as he filled Harry’s mouth. Harry swallowed whatever he could and crawled up Zayn’s body, placing a kiss to his lips and then to Louis’ lips before settling beside Louis on the other side of the bed. Zayn got up and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at his two friends who were already making themselves comfortable to sleep. Suddenly, Zayn felt much more sober than he had when he first came to Louis’ room.

Getting to his feet, he pulled his boxers and pants before grabbing his shirt, throwing it on one shoulder and leaving the room. Zayn closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall in the hallway; the realisation of what they have just done hitting him hard. If he had been thrashed, he would have said it was a drunken mistake but he had only been slightly tipsy. While the rest of his band mates had been drinking all night, he had had only a few beers and two vodkas that he was forced to drink; even Liam who supposedly did not drink was drunker than him.

“Liam,” Zayn whispered.

 _‘Liam’s probably asleep,’_ Zayn thought to himself and decided he should do the same too as he walked to the guest room. Pulling off his pants, Zayn climbed onto the bed, not being able to get what had just happened out of his mind. He had kissed two guys. He had made two guys cum. He had fingered a guy. He had fucked a guy. He had cum into a guy’s mouth. And those two guys were his best friends and bandmates. He had a sexual encounter with two people; one of them even had a girlfriend. He could not help but feel bad about it. Zayn rolled to his side and stared at the wall, unable to stop the churning in his stomach; he felt sick about everything. Harry and Louis would probably not remember anything in the morning, considering how drunk they were. Zayn wished he had drunk more; then maybe he would have passed out on the couch like Niall and nothing would have happened.

Zayn felt Liam shift on the bed behind him and something heavy landed at his middle. As soon as Liam’s arm wrapped around Zayn’s waist, Zayn felt himself relax. Closing his eyes, Zayn hoped to be engulfed by a deep sleep and maybe during the night some of Liam’s sanity would rub off on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it.  
> Let me know what y'all think :D


End file.
